Sacrifice
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: This is a rewrite of the last episode Sacrifice. What if Ryan had taken longer to get to Max? Basically this version is just more violent, Kurt and Max fight more. Once rescued, the trio believes it is all over, but Lily realizes she failed and plans to finish the job. Can Mike and Ryan keep Max safe while dealing with the trauma of Mikes father's murder? *Changed to Multi Chap.*
1. Chapter 1

**Sacrifice**

**This is a rewrite of the last episode. (Sacrifice) Max is currently (probably) my favorite character, and so I wasn't very pleased with how the episode went. This is my take on it, it is obviously more brutal/violent. This will probably just be a one-shot. Spoilers for the episode, you don't have to have seen the episode to read this, but it will help, A LOT. So enjoy, let me know what you think. This is my first "The Following" fic, so...yeahh.**

**Also, I did not transfer the script exactly, I have rearranged the order and what is said, basically its the same meaning, but not the same script, if that makes sense...Anyway, don't own the characters.**

**Warnings- **

**-Hints at/Minor, MINOR sexual assault, ****but no rape or even close to anything. **

**-Violence.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hunt me." Max said through gritted teeth.

"I have a job to do." The Huntsman replied with a dirty glance at Max.

Max squeezed her eyes shut, the pain from being strung up was beginning to take its toll. Her shoulders burned with an unseen fire that kept Max breathing hard and attempting to anticipate his next move.

"Come on, that's not how you work." Max pressed.

"My orders were to kill you. That's it."

"From who?"

"A friend."

"A friend that is probably Lily, you don't have to listen to her."

"Well aren't you a smarty pants?" Kurt replied rhetorically.

"Hunt me. I know you want the challenge!"

"It's not my call."

"I can run a mile under six minutes, I'm an officer, I'm the exact challenge you ne-" Kurt cut her off with a backhand to her cheek.

Max bit her lip as her head fell to her shoulder level. She slowly looked back up. Kurt hadn't moved, he was staring deeply into her eyes with a sense of lust beckoning in his dark sadistic eyes.

"Tell me, where are your other tattoos? I know you have more." Kurt said, he knew how to get under her skin. A small half smile played on his lips as he fingered the one exposed on her stomach.

"Don't touch me." Max growled.

"What? Like this?" Kurt grinned widely as his hands slipped completely under her shirt and around her waist.

"I said stop." Max tried again.

"Who says we can't have a little fun first?"

"Me, I say no!" Max tried to wriggle out of his rough grasp, but it only further egged him on. She grimaced and grunted as his hands began traveling her body. She moved every which way possible.

Kurt grabbed on to the button of her pants, Max kicked her legs up and wrapped them around his neck, this broke her button off completely and it dinged against the opposite wall. Max pulled herself off the hook on the ceiling and fell to the ground on top of Kurt.

Kurt swirmed under her until he was able to regain his freedom. He rolled his large body until he was on top of Max.

"Now where were we?"

Max let out a deafening scream, if nothing else, maybe someone would hear her and come to her rescue. She was not given the pleasantry of help, but she did she her window of opportunity as Kurt cringed. He was momentarily distracted and it was enough to give Max the chance to win back the upper hand.

Max sent a knee into his manhood, releasing a grunt of pain from Kurt as he rolled off her body grasping the hurt area. She rolled onto her stomach and crawled away from the volatile man, but it wasn't long until Kurt recovered and grabbed her ankles, pulling her back into his disgusting arms.

"No!" Max involuntarily cried.

Her pant caught on the back end of a protruding nail and ripped her jeans from the ankle up to the near inches of her pelvis, as she slid back across the ground into Kurt's waiting hands. The cool draft of the nights air invaded her now exposed leg as her jean flopped open.

Max let Kurt slide her all they back until she was close enough to kick him in the face, once she did, and she had effectively stunned him, Max stumbled to her feet and ran out of the small cabin Kurt was holding her.

Her open jeaned leg swished between her legs irritatingly. Yet Max ran until she was thoroughly hidden behind a tree, she ripped off the bottom part of her jeans at the knee and threw them away from her body. He leg immediately chilled as even more of her white skin was exposed. While hidden, Max cut off the duct tape around her wrists on a nearby log. Once free, Max sprinted off. Adrenaline was carrying her now, Max didn't fight it, she ran until she came to a wired fence.

Max climbed beneath and hid in the foliage of the earth. She slowed her breathing to the best of her abilities, but adrenaline and fear still had their lasting effect on Max. She laid her head down and closed her eyes, praying to an unseen God for help out of this terrible situation.

Max let out a gasp of fright as a bullet whizzed past her flat body. She obviously had been spotted, but if she tried to get up and run he would just shoot her, or she could stay where she was and wait for him to hit his mark or come find her himself, either way she was a dead woman. Another shot whizzed past, except this time it skimmed its mark at Max's torso. Max grabbed the stinging area and felt the warm blood seep through her fingers. Max closed her eyes in a painful muster as a grunt escaped her lips.

When she opened her eyes Kurt was right in front of her. A small scream echoed through the night as she felt his weight pounce on her body, the wind left her lungs and the two rolled down the mini hill. They stopped rolling a few feet later with Kurt on top of her straddling her waist. Her flesh wound burned more and more by the second, but there was no time to worry about the blooding seeping through her stomach. The first punch landed on Max's left cheekbone with a dizzying effect.

"Ohh." Max muttered as her head fell to her side.

The punches didn't ease, a few seconds later Max was clinging to consciousness as Kurt continued his brutal attack. The next one was her nose, then her eye, and her jaw until out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure in the woods. Max did everything she could to focus on the figure between violent punches, finally she recognized the figure.

"Mike!" Max screamed as loud as her tired lungs would allow. When she saw he hadn't heard her, Max gave it another try, this time it was loud enough to grab Mikes attention. Her calling out for Mike was enough to stop Kurt from hitting her again, he looked over at the figure she was calling to and began searching for his gun. Max gathered the strength to attack, but all she could do was lift her head up from the ground under her. Kurt found his gun and aimed it at the running figure.

"Mike, look out!" Max tried to warn. Her head began to swim with each thought, the world began turning as she struggled to remember where she was. Her vision blurred and her head fell back to the ground. A gun shot into the night released a scream from Max, she believed Mike had been shot, but as the heavy weight of a dead body collapsed on her bruised and bleeding body she realized Kurt had been the one shot. She was immediately relieved and closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"Max!" Ryan cried. He ran to her side and pulled Kurt off her body, Max realized Ryan had shot Kurt and saved her life once again. He pulled her eye lids open for her and said her name again. "Max, I need you to stay awake. The ambulance is on it's way."

"But I'm so tired." Max muttered as her eyes fluttered closed again.

"I know you are, but you gotta stay with me." Ryan said earnestly.

Max weakly nodded.

Ryan began examining her body, he made note of all of her injuries and couldn't help but notice her broken button jeans and the ripped open leg of her jeans. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he made terrifying assumptions.

He easily laid his hand on Max's exposed thigh.

"God, Max. Did he-?"

Max immediately cut him off with a firm denial.

"No, no he didn't."

Max tried as hard as she could, but darkness made its mark and took Max with it into a restless slumber.

* * *

"Where are the medics?!" Ryan screamed as Max fell into unconsciousness. "Max, Max, come on. Please wake up for me." Ryan lightly slapped her cheek in quick repetitive motions in an effort to awake Max.

There was no response and Ryan was further worried.

"Here they are." Mike said quickly, he moved out of the way as the medics ran to Max's side. Ryan grudgingly moved out of their way and stood up to watch them move her on a gurney.

"I've got a flesh wound on the lower torso, trauma to the face, but nothing extensive or permanent, get an IV started." One paramedic began to say. A woman paramedic turned to Ryan and the began following them out of the woods.

"Should I order a SEA?" The woman asked Ryan.

"A what?"

"Sexual Assault Exam?" The woman paramedic asked lightly.

"No, she wasn't raped." Ryan growled.

The woman noticed Ryan's connection and let it go. They finally made it out of the woods and to the ambulance. Ryan hopped in behind the medics not waiting for an invitation. Soon enough they were speeding to the nearest hospital.

Ryan's head fell into his hands in distress. His head immediately bounced up as he heard the all too familiar sound of someone flatlining.

"NO!" Ryan screamed.

"Sir, I need you to calm down." The woman medic said as the other two paramedics began performing CPR, one horrifying minute later Ryan heard the reassuring sound of the monitor tracking her heart beats.

"We got her." One paramedic said.

Ryan collapsed back onto his seat as the warm tears in his eyes threatened to pool over. As they arrived at the hospital, Max was rushed back while Ryan was forced to wait in the waiting room.

Anxiety took over and Ryan stormed out of the hospital. He was ready to run away, to anywhere but the dreadful place he was at. He was stopped at the corner by Mike. Mike put both his hands on Ryan's chest and stopped him from going anywhere else. Ryan realized they had followed the ambulance to the hospital.

"You're going to leave her?"

"No, I just - I need to get away." Ryan breathed heavy.

"She needs you Ryan. The second they let you see her, you'll be the first person she wants to see."

Ryan hesitantly nodded his head and let Mike lead him back into the waiting room of the hospital.

It wasn't long until they were allowed to see her. Ryan let the doctor lead him to Max's room. The doctor was explaining all Max's injuries on the way, but Ryan was too worried to really listen. He heard certain things like "minor gunshot", and "broken nose", but he couldn't concentrate on anything but seeing his niece.

"This is her room, she's pretty high on pain killers." The doctor explained.

Ryan nodded his thanks and entered Max's room. The sight before him was not only unsettling, but extremely guilt encouraging.

Max was connected to several different machines, a breathing cannula draped beneath her nose, her nose that was bandaged with bruising surrounding it completely. He could see the white cloth wrapped around her waist beneath her gown. There was other bruising accenting her face, but nothing else to serious. Minor scratches covered the entirety of her body as Ryan realized she had been hunted just like all of "The Huntsman's" other victims.

Ryan realized just how close he was to losing the only family he had left. The tears he had been holding back poured down his face as Max opened her eyes.

"Ryan." Max mumbled weakly. A small smile lit up her face as Ryan sat down on the side of her hospital bed.

He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles while looking deeply into her eyes, he squeezed her hand, and closed his eyes.

"God, Max."

"It's okay. I'm here."

Ryan bent to give her a half awkward hug. Max wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. Her eyes filled with tears and spilled over her bruised face, Max began to sob, soaking Ryan's shoulder in tears. Ryan lifted her back and pulled her to a sitting position. He wrapped his arms completely behind her back and squeezed back with just as much power.

Max felt the pain in the stretching of her stitches, but she didn't care. She needed Ryan's warming touch. His hug was soothing and gave Max the security she craved.

"I won't let anyone ever touch you again." Ryan promised.

"I'll hold you to it, Ryan Hardy." Max replied with a weak chuckle.

The promise was comforting even though the both knew it was a lie. No one could promise something like that, especially in their respective careers. But Max believed him, it was enough to hold on to for the time being.

Ryan groaned as he pulled out his phone and saw the newest video message.

"Oh God."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please let me know with a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make this a multi chapter fic. So we'll see where this goes. Let me know what you think. And *Changed Summary*. **

Chapter 2

"What, what is it?" Max quickly questioned with as much strength as she could muster.

"Im sorry, Max. I've got to go, I'll be back soon." Ryan said, his facial expression showed anxious worry, Max knew something was wrong, but she also knew Ryan wouldn't tell her what was going on.

He placed a light kiss on her forehead and ran out of the room, he found Mike waiting in the waiting room. His fingers were at his mouth and his gaze held the ground, a slight rock was evident and Ryan began to realize the strong unseen bond between Mike and Max.

"Mike, I just got another video."

"Let's watch it."

Ryan had a gut feeling they shouldn't, his better side told him to take it to FBI headquarters, but his curiosity took over without another thought. His thumb tapped the screen and the video began playing.

His eyes swept the screen as Lily Grey's blond locks and devious smile filled the rectangle. Immediately his demeanor changed and his face creased into a hard glare.

"Hello, Ryan Hardy. I'm really sorry about Max, she has been a great loss." Lily's face met a half closed lipped smile as she began to move around the room. Mike grabbed the phone from Ryan's hands and began stuttering.

"Wait, I-I know this place. This is my dads house."

Ryan reached for the phone but Mike swung it out of his greedy grasp.

"Mike give me the phone." When Mike failed to answer, Ryan knew something was deathly wrong. "Turn it off Mike!"

Mike slowly turned to face Ryan, his blue eyes glistened as tears began streaming down his face. His expression expressed perfect shock and a distant gaze as Ryan's face fell. A slight shake of his head and Ryan feared the worst.

"My dad. They killed my dad." Mike said dead panned.

"No.." Ryan trailed off as the information sunk in.

* * *

It had taken a good hour to get Mike calmed down enough to talk to at least Mendez. Ryan had already explained what happened and as Mike talked to Mendez, Ryan watched as the elite team went through the video tape.

Obviously Lily was unaware that Max survived, but what bugged Ryan was that this time she didn't even give them a chance to save Mikes dad.

Why?

Clearly, she was narcissistic and sadistic. It was thrilling to see Ryan fret and worry about not knowing what happened to Max, yet she was even more thrilled to kill Mikes dad with out a "fight", she wanted the immediate pain and fear it brought. She also knew that targeting the two people Ryan cared about, she would cause the maximum amount of pain.

Well she nailed her mark to the dot.

Seeing the people he loved in so much pain, what heartbreaking. Whether Ryan showed it or not, he was breaking inside along side Mike and Max.

At the thought of her name, Ryan realized he had abandoned her at the hospital. He made a quick exit and found Mike and Alvarez making their way back to the conference room.

"I think Mike should come with me." Ryan said in a matter of fact tone.

"I think that's a good idea." Gina Mendez agreed.

"What are you talkin about? We need to find Lily Grey and make her pay." Mike said with fire he had been lacking since being put back on Joe Carroll's case.

"We will, but you need some rest, and to take your mind off...everything." Alvarez said.

"I was just about to go see Max again, I'm sure she'd love to see you." Ryan said with a tiny hint only noticeable to Mike. Ryan was picking up on their little secret, whether they knew it or not, Ryan was beginning to see something. Now the question was, did they?

Mike hesitantly nodded and followed Ryan out of the building. Ryan causally put a hand on his back and patted him comfortingly, followed by a series of soothing and methodic circles of rubbing.

"It'll be okay." Ryan mumbled.

Whether his point got across or not, he was unsure, but he didn't press. He drove in silence as Mike released the last of his unshed tears.

As they arrived at the hospital, Ryan observed Mike. He seemed to slightly perk at the thought of seeing Max. God knows he had been just as worried as Ryan when Max went missing, but she was safe now, and Mike couldn't wait to see her big brown eyes.

"I'll let you guys have a minute." Ryan said with a curt nod, he found a seat in a nearby chair and let his head fall weakly into his arms. His eyes fluttered closed and a seemingly unconscious state took over.

* * *

"Max?" Mike said lightly as he knocked on the door and entered.

"Mike." Max said with an evident smile.

Mike crept around the curtain and looked over at the battered brunette.

"Oh Max." Mike said he kneeled at her side and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight.

Max's eyes creeped closed and a small smile escaped her lips.

"I got ya didn't I?" Max laced her voice with sarcasm followed by a weak chuckle.

Mike chuckled back and looked up from the floor to meet the chocolate eyes that melt his heart. "You got me Max."

"What's wrong?" Max questioned. She started to really look at him, his eyes were red, obvious sign of recent crying. Something was very wrong.

"Max, you don't have to worry about anything." Mike answered quickly.

"God, all of you, stop treating me like a little kid you need to protect. What the hell is going on?"

"Lily." Mike growled.

"The video, it was from her?" Max asked hesitantly as the clues began to click.

"Yeah, she-she was at my dads house." Mike said. His head fell to his hands again as he fought with everything he had to be strong in front of this beautiful girl.

"What happened?" Max asked with a hard look.

"She killed me dad." Mike said as his voice cracked with emotion. He collapsed on the ground as more tears fell. He thought he had cried himself out, but as the warm tears continued to release, he realized it would be a long time before the tears would completely stop. His dads loss was more painful than any of them would ever know. As a hand crept around his neck, Mike looked up to see Max grimacing as she fell out of bed onto the ground next to him. He caught her just before she fell onto the cold linoleum floor. His hand protectively wrapped around her waist as his body turned to lean against the wall behind him, Max fell weakly into his arms with a grunt of pain, and her head found the crook of his neck. Mike held tight and laid his own head on top of hers, Max's eyes closed in painful exhaustion.

"Max-" Mike started but she cut him off with a simple "shhh".

"Hold me." Max whispered.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, please let me know, if you have any ideas for the rest of the story please PM me!**

**Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max easily fell asleep in Mikes arms. Her breathing was deep and heavy as her battered body fought to heal. Mike was able to pull her into a bridal position in his arms and stand up, once she was safely in her bed again, Mike pulled up a chair to sit next to her. His hand immediately grabbed her closest hand and stroked the knuckle. His eyes wandered to her bruised face, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Not to mention the hell she's been through, and she will still come out on top. Mike was thrilled with Max, she was strong, independent, stubborn and he couldn't imagine not seeing her everyday. As he realized his thoughts were becoming borderline inappropriate he quickly shrugged them away and took a deep breath.

He was going to give everything he had to make sure Max healed.

As this thought traveled his head Ryan entered the room and found Mike holding Max's hand.

"How is she?"

"Tired. But she's doing good." Mike replied looking back at Max's slumped frame.

"Mike-"

"Don't Ryan. This isn't about me. It's about Max and doing everything we can to make sure she makes a full recovery."

"You're going to have to deal with it sometime."

"But not today." Mike replied dead panned. The best way to deal with the whole thing was to put all his effort into someone else. As long as he kept himself busy helping someone else, he wouldn't have to let the pain in. He could avoid the problem for a little while.

Max's eyes slowly fluttered open as she heard the two men bickering.

"Sorry Max. Did we wake you?"

"Actually, I'm feeling pretty hungry. Maybe you guys could go sneak me in some real food? This hospital food might as well be dog food, and I'm not having anymore."

Mike chuckled lightly, a real meaningful smile consuming his face and eyes. "You got it Max, we'll be right back."

Max nodded and closed her eyes again. Both Mike and Ryan left, figuring it would be best to give Max a little time to just relax on her own.

As soon as Mike and Ryan were out the door, Max snapped into action. There was no way she was spending the night in this hell hole. She had dealt with hospitals way too much in her childhood, and even the thought of one night, well, it was just too much.

Max swung her feet over the side of the bed with a grunt of pain. Taking a few seconds to catch her breath, Max closed her eyes. Once the dizziness passed, Max put her hands behind her on the bed and pushed off into a standing position. She leaned heavily on the bed post for support. Her vision blurred as uncontrollable dizziness filled her head. The room was spinning and Max was on the verge of collapsing, as she stood, trying to gather her bearings, the dizziness finally passed. She took a deep breath and pulled off all the wires and tubes connecting her to various machines. Once free, Max wobbly walked over to the dresser where she knew a fresh set of clothes was waiting. Ryan had already planned on checking her out tomorrow, he knew her too well. But not well enough, Max was done tonight. As she reached the dresser she found herself breathing hard and fighting for control over her vision. The room darkened again, and Max knew it was unsafe for her to be standing without help. Every time she looked up, insurmountable pain rose to her head taking its vision with her, the room would spin until Max lost sight of everything and she would nearly fall back into unconsciousness. Max pulled out her clothes and quickly ripped off the ugly hospital gown. She slipped on her underwear and put on a plain bra as painful memories started to surface. Quickly she shrugged them away and started on her jeans, she hopped in them and pulled them up to her waist. She began doing the zipper and button, pleased with her speedy work. She must have gotten too cocky, next thing she knew the world had darkened around her and Max fell to the floor with a small thump. Her shirt idly fell next to her, and her wounded torso clashed against the cold ground. But Max was deep into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Mike asked.

"Anywhere that we can get a giant burger." Ryan replied.

His mind flashed back to a recent memory. He and Max had been doing some work on the plaguing case of Joe Carrol. He was obviously feeling hungry as he had begun to act irritable and ornery.

_"Do you want me to get you some food?" Max asked with a devious, knowing grin. _

_Ryan sent her a hard glance followed by a small half smile. _

_"And a coke." Ryan said as Max left the room with a smile on her face. _

_Little did he know that Max would return with a giant burger, a known Hardy tradition. He realized then just how well she had been raised. _

_"Mmm. Burgers." _

_"What else could I have possibly gotten?" Max replied with a slight sarcastic grin. _

_Ryan glanced at her before digging in to what would soon become the only "out of house" meal the two would share. _

"Ryan?" Mike said for the second time.

"Sorry, what?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just an old memory with Max."

The two men grabbed enough food for the three of them from a nearby burger joint and they headed back to the hospital.

The pair was oddly happy for the time being, even with all the hurt surrounding them, they had found a hole of light in the tunnel. It was enough to keep the men from falling into the closing in despair.

Ryan pushed the door open first, he glanced at Max's empty bed and then saw her laying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood.

"Help! Nurse, help!" Ryan cried. He dropped the food and ran to Max's exposed body. It looked as though she had hit her head when she passed out and that was adding to the pool of blood around her torso. But that wasn't the most concerning wound. Max was bleeding heavily through her bandage, the shot that whisked her stomach, looked as though it hadn't stopped bleeding since Max passed out. He did his best to examine the bloody area and came to the conclusion that she had ripped her stitches.

"Where is the doctor?" Ryan cried again just as a team of medical staff came running in.

"How did you not know she was passed out and bleeding in your hospital?" Mike cried.

"She unhooked everything to alert us of something like this. There is no way we could have known." A dark nurse said kindly.

"She could have died and your blaming it on her?!"

"Mike, it's okay." Ryan said, trying to calm the unstable man down.

"Please, learn how to do your job before someone else come this close to death due to your carelessness." Mike said as they took Max out of the room. Ryan glanced back at the pool of blood. There wasn't enough to medically raise high concern, however Ryan was deeply concerned. What in the world had happened in their short absence?

* * *

**Thanks for all the reads and reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story thus far. Please remember to leave another review as they so muchly make my day! I'm doing my best to keep the characters in character, however this show is particularly difficult. But I'm trying! **

**Thanks again. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A light, a bright one at that.

"She's awake." A young nurse said and walked away from Max's side.

Max closed her eyes again, the bright light of the overhead bulb was invading and irritating. Her eyes squinted as she attempted to gather her bearings, a gentle touch on her shoulder nearly sent Max into a frenzy. Her eyes shot open only to find Mike gently comforting her at the shoulder with deep concern written all over his face. Max quickly calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone else was here." Max quickly explained and relaxed back down on her new hospital bed. The light had become bearable as Max grew accustomed, she looked over and saw Ryan sitting in a chair on the opposite side of her bed.

"Ryan." Max mumbled weakly.

"Max, what the hell?" Ryan questioned in a deep rumble.

Max squinted her eyes in confusion, what was going on?

"We leave for 20 minutes and come back to find you passed out and bleeding on the floor?" Ryan scolded, but Max wasn't hurt by the gentle rebuttal, Ryan deeply cared for his last living relative.

"What are you talking about?" Max questioned, she couldn't remember much of anything.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Mike asked quickly, his eager look rose concern in Max.

"Why?" Max asked gently.

Mike repeated the question.

"Um." Max closed her eyes and thought as hard as she could. "I guess it was...first seeing you guys in the hospital?" Max said weakly. "Wait no, I remember you guys asking me what I wanted to eat..."

"Then what?" Mike pressed easily.

After a moment of silence, Max's eyes opened with understanding written all over. "I wanted to leave, I was getting dressed so I could be ready by the time you guys got back, I didn't realize how weak I am." Max admitted with an embarrassed shrug.

"God Max, you can't do that to me." Mike said as his gaze found Ryan. "To us."

"I'm okay." Max said again, followed by a yawn.

"Get some sleep, if everything looks good tomorrow we might be able to take you home." Ryan said, he started for the door but Mike continued staring at Max from his position a few feet away.

"Mike?" Ryan rumbled.

"I'll be right there." Mike said as if he was in a trance.

Ryan nodded unsurely and left the two in privacy.

"Max." Mike said with a shake of his head, he pulled a chair to the side of her bed and grabbed her hand once more. His eyes found hers in a glaze of emotion. His eyes traveled each of her blooming bruises with rising guilt.

"Don't look at me like that." Max chided playfully.

A small smile crept over Mike's lips as he continued to look at the brunette haired beauty.

"What is it Mike?"

"I just- I want you to get better, don't hurt yourself. Okay?"

"You've got my promise." Max said with a devious grin.

"I'll hold you to it." Mike replied, he got up to leave but Max grabbed his hand to keep him from going.

"Mike?"

Mike looked deeply into Max's eyes.

"Thank you, for everything."

Mike nodded and quickly planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving Max alone in her hospital room.

* * *

Max fell into a deep slumber without the thought of being interrupted. Her dreams were commanding and powerful. A light snore echoed through her room as Max fought for the revival of her much needed strength. The first creak in the dark hallway wasn't nearly enough to arouse the sleeping brunette. As her door clicked open, Max rolled over in her bed, lightly bothered by the intruding noise. Another nearly soundless creak and Max was yawning and fighting to sit up in her bed. Before the action could be completed, a hand covered her mouth with a rag and a hand reached its way behind her head roughly yanking her head back by the hair. A small squeal erupted through her lips but was easily muffled by the rag. Max looked at her attacker but it was too dark to make out any definite physical features, but one thing was for sure; he was very tall and dark haired. Before Max could memorize any more the voice spoke in a deep voice.

"You'll do what I say, or I'll put a blade in your head."

Max grimaced and her eyes opened wide in fear as she saw the man pull out a large knife in the dark of the room. It glinted and sent chills through Max's body.

The man started pulling Max out of the bed, and Max immediately began struggling, she pulled away from his grasp and began screaming into the rag, she squirmed until here was a small break and the rag had lost contact with her lips. Max let out a ripping scream just before the rag was roughly placed back over her mouth with no mercy.

"You stupid bitch." The man growled as he pulled her from the bed and Max slammed to the ground. Max was clearly dazed by the brutal fall, her head was spinning as the light of her room was turned on and Max looked up with blurry eyes. She couldn't focus as the large man once again pulled out his large knife. Max looked at the doorway and saw two terrified nurses in the doorway. One screamed as the man charged at the two women.

"No," was all Max could mumble before she saw the man effortlessly murder the two nurses. Several stab wounds each and then he was gone, the man sprinted from the room leaving Max to fight her foggy head. She stumbled to her feet, weakly yelling for help before she too collapsed into a fit of slumber next to Lily Grey's newest victims of terror.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to update, my life has literally been insane. I seriously can't express how INSANE my life is right now. Hah. Anyway, here's the latest update, I hope you all enjoyed; please let me know with a little comment below. Your reads and reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Max's heart was thumping like a herd of wild elephants. Her breathing was ragged as she began to hear the alarms echoing through the hospital walls. Finally a doctor and several first responder cops entered the room. They split up to each of the "victims", two police officers ran to her side and began to aid her in any way they could.

"Can you tell us your name, Miss?" The dark haired cop asked.

"Max." She mumbled quietly, obviously still in shock.

"What happened?" The same cop questioned.

"Man-knife...stabbed. Me, ME!" Max cried in anguished fragments.

"What? I think you're in shock." The cop turned hiss attention away from Max. "Can somebody please help her?"

"Let's get her out of here and somewhere less hectic." A doctor said as he approached.

His eyes resonated with Max, something about them brought more anguish than she was already currently enduring. Reluctantly, Max followed the two male officers and the doctor into an empty room across the hall from all the commotion.

"Now, can you calmly tell us what happened?" The nice dark haired cop asked once again.

Max started to nod her head, but before she could actually speak, the doctor whipped out a knife and stabbed the dark haired cop multiple times in the abdomen. The cop slowly fell to the floor, bleeding away to a horrible death. Before the cop lost complete consciousness, he pulled out his pocket knife and slashed through his attackers leg, making a nasty gash. The man cried out in pain as Max's eyes were filled with tears, but before she could react or scream, the other lighter haired cop, that had yet to speak, wrapped his arms around Max's waist and brought a hand up to her mouth with a chloroform soaked rag. The aroma was immediately breathed in my Max's panic struck body, soon enough she was unconscious to the world and being carried out the back door of the room by the fake cop and doctor.

* * *

Ryan and Mike entered the hospital at a dead sprint. They had only received the call of the attack on Max moments earlier. The two men breathed heavily as they made a quick route to their needed destination. Finally upon arrival the two men were frantically searching for Max. They had been told she was a little frazzled from the event, but unharmed.

"Where is she? Where's Max?" Mike asked, not even bothering to hide his rising concern.

A nearby police officer responded to their beckoning calls.

"She went in that room over there." The police officer pointed to the room across from Max's assigned room. "She was in shock, they were trying to remove her from the situation so they could figure out what happened."

Ryan nodded his thanks before bursting through the appointed room. His heart dropped to his stomach as he realized they had been played again. Yet another body was found, but Max was missing.

"Where the hell is she?" Ryan growled through gritted teeth. Two more police officers entered the room to try and help the fallen cop.

"He's still alive!" One cried and Ryan immediately ran to the saide of the injured cop, he was the only link to Max.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"He needs a Doctor!" The cop cried.

Ryan ignored the cop and continued to talk to the slowly dying cop before his eyes.

"Did they take her? Who took her?" Ryan growled.

"Cop...and Doctor." The man mumbled as his eyes fell shut again. Ryan lightly slapped the mans cheek to help him regain just a few more seconds of consciousness.

"What did they look like?"

"Blond cop...native doctor." The man whispered before finally losing consciousness for probably the last time.

"Get him a doctor!" Mike yelled as the two men began running to see if they could catch the two impostors that had taken Max. Ryan and Mike went out the same back door the men that had taken Max used, they followed what they believed to be a blood trail from the killer, there must have been a tussle before they finally escaped.

The blood trail led out into the dead of the night but disappeared soon after. They must have gotten in a car and took off.

Max was gone.

* * *

Max was gently aroused from her sleep my a gentle shaking on her shoulder. She twisted her arms only to realize she was bound at the wrists above her head. Her eyes shot open as she began to take in her surroundings. She was bound to a bed by handcuffs at the wrists and ankles, but that wasn't the worst part.

Lily Grey stood above her with a devious grin across her petty face.

"Max, dear. It's so good to see you awake." Lily said with a fake sense of security. Her voice was gentle and calming, but Max knew better.

"Stay away from me you crazy whore!" Max spit in her face.

"Is that any way to treat your mother?" Lily said with a wicked grin.

"What the hell?" Max mumbled slowly.

"You need to learn some manners. You and Ryan Hardy."

Max kept her mouth shut as she watched Lily walk around the room gathering various instruments that Max knew were going to be used to torture her. She tried to keep the fear out of her eyes and voice, but it was too hard. Honestly, Max was terrified, she knew what was coming, and she didn't want to face it.

_God, Ryan where are you? And Mike..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Max tried to hide her trembling frame as she saw Lily grabbing and fiddling with various torture instruments.

"Why do you even want to hurt me? Just to get back at Ryan?" Max hesitantly asked, hoping to keep the physychotic woman at bay.

"Yes dear. Ryan needs to learn his lesson. He was immensely lucky that you even survived the first time. I assure you, you won't be as lucky this time around."

Max's mind began spinning.

"Well how is he gonna know your punishing him if he can't even _see_ it?" Max questioned that hopefully Lily would have enough pride and sadistic tendencies to try and get Ryan over here.

"That's right, I completely forgot!" Lily cried and left the room.

Max couldn't help a small smile of delight as Lily left, she may be getting somewhere. But as Lily returned Max's hopes slowly fell into the depths of darkness again. Lily had brought back Luke and Mark, who were carrying a tripod and a fancy camera.

"D-do you really think that is sufficient?" Max stuttered reaching for anything she could.

"I do, I really do." Lily said with a chill sending grin.

The twins set up the camera while Max fought her binds. She had to at least try to escape the inevitable torture. While she was struggling Lily came up behind her and grabbed a chunk of hair at the back of her head pulling Max's chin up with a shrill of delight. Max felt the small squeal of pain creep through the crack of her lips.

"Luke, grab the brander." Lily said.

Max heard the camera click on and Luke begin heating up the hot poker about to touch her porcelain skin. Max fought with everything she had to remove herself from Lily's death hold, but that only resulted in a knee to the back, making Max grimace in pain.

Luke finally walked over to Max with a wicked grin.

"Mark, come here." Luke said.

Mark filled the left side of Max, while Luke was on the right and Lilly took up the rear still firmly holding her head back.

"I want to put it right above her right breast." Luke said sadistically.

Mark nodded and immediately went to ripping open Max's shirt, the buttons flew haphazardly about the room, and then fell loosely at her sides. Now just her flat stomach, and black bra were showing. Max couldn't help the welling tears in her eyes, because she knew Ryan and Mike would see this. She her like _this_. She felt violated, inadequate. It was unsettling.

"Perfect." Luke mumbled before bringing the poker closer to her skin.

Max looked at the burning end, it was in the shape of an "L". If she ever survived this, she would forever remember this moment with the letter "L" permanently damaging her skin. Luke was making his own personal mark on her body. She knew Ryan and Mike would be absolutely livid when they saw this horrific video.

The brander was hovering only centimeters above the top of her right breast. The heat licked her skin and had Max biting her lip, until finally the hot mess finally touched her skin. Max let out an ear ripping scream. Luke kept the burner there until he was sure the "L" was really sealed in her skin. Max screamed the whole time. It couldn't have been touching her skin for more than 5 seconds, but the whole 5 seconds of being branded were piercing.

Finally the poker left her skin, and Max's welling tears finally spilled over the edge and down her bruised face. She looked down at her burning skin and gasped in more pain, just the sight of the nasty burn was enough to remind Max of the previous 5 seconds of hell.

"You bastard." Max muttered through deep heaves, trying to catch her breath.

"Now that's not very nice." Luke replied with a smile.

"Even if you kill me, Ryan will search the ends of the earth for you. And when he does...he will _kill_ you. Mercilessly." Max said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that sweetheart. We are _very_ good at what we do." Luke retorted.

Max closed her eyes and tried to forget about the searing pain as she heard the camera shut off.

"That's a wrap!" Mark said sarcastically.

"Very good dear." Lily applauded and finally let go of the back of Max's hair.

"You guys are sick...a sick, twisted family! You'll pay for everything you've done." Max growled while breathing hard.

The three psychotic family members left the room with obvious glee. They had enjoyed their time with Max, especially her reactions. Max grimaced as she heard the door lock behind them. Slowly she slumped against the wall behind her. The weird angle squished her new burn mark and Max shot back to her sitting position with a hiss. The tears filled her eyes again, Max finally let them fall. She was aching for a release.

The tears were warm and salty. They trailed down her bruised face and fell into her lap with little splashes. Max couldn't help but admire the freedom her tears enjoyed while she was caged like an animal.

It was unfair. It was unfair that these sick people were free to roam as they please and inflict harm on anyone they choose, yet she was here. Stuck to consume their wrath. She knew there were arrest warrants and half the state was looking for these sick bastards...but they were still free! They _stillhadn't_ been caught, and it was like Max was paying the price for that.

Its unfair.

All she wished for was to hear Ryan's voice one more time. Feel Mike's warm, crushing hug that always sent butterflies through her body. To hear Ryan laugh, it didn't happen often, but when it did, it was something special. Something Max always remembered. She loved them, both of them with her whole heart.

"Please God, if you're listening send me my boys. My angels." Max said with little hope that there was even a God up there. Yet, she spoke with pained words, yearning for something to hold on to.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Thanks for all your amazing reviews and PM's, egging me on to finish this story. ;) I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know with a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ryan and Mike were hard at work looking for Max, and had been for countless hours. Mike was on their umpteenth coffee run, the only thing keeping the two men going. It eased their irritability from sleep deprivation.

Finally Mike walked in with coffees for now, and extras for later.

"Good thinking." Ryan mumbled as he grabbed his black coffee and took a deep drink, the hot liquid rushing down his throat with recognizance, invading the soft tissues with caffeinated licks, soothing every inch of Ryan. Giving him the second wind he was desperately looking for.

"Find anything?" Mike asked.

"I've only found more possible locations. I found some links to some unowned property and Lily Grey, which only expands the possibilities." Ryan said as his head fell into his hands, exhausted with his work, that only resulted in more work. Max was becoming a memory moving further and further away.

Would they ever save the brunette?

"I'll call Mendez, she can get local police stations preparing for a possible entry." Mike said and left Ryan back to silence.

In the desperate moments of silence, Ryan's phone buzzed. Ryan didn't even acknowledge the buzz, he was not in the mood for distractions. But he stole a glance. It was a video from a blocked number.

Immediately Ryan became terrified.

"Mike!" Ryan screamed as he opened the text.

Mike came running in. His face was hopeful, and Ryan realized he must have lead the young agent to believe his scream meant that Ryan had made a break through. However, as Mike saw Ryan's face, his hope slowly crumbled. Reality set in, and he found himself at Ryan's side; eagerly awaiting the contents of the mysterious video. This could be one of two things.

Lily could have finished the job.

Or they were about to be reassured of Max's life.

Mike hung on to the last of his hope with a slipping grip.

Max _had_ to be alive.

If she wasn't...God. Mike wasn't even sure how he would begin to move on. Same with Ryan. The two men had fallen for the raven haired brunette. They loved her, cared for her. And Lily was counting on that. Counting on the fact that these two men had enough emotion and feelings for the young brunette...she could break them. A weakness, Max was a weakness neither man had planned on being used as a weapon against themselves at the hands of Lily Grey.

Honestly it was an ugly name anyway.

Stupid bitch.

Mike shrugged away his thoughts as the video came to life.

"Max." Ryan mumbled.

The video played through. Every last wretched moment. Mike couldn't help but stare at Max's exposed torso and chest. It was torture in itself. Such a cruel and evil thing to do. Mike spun around and slammed the wall behind him as the video faded to black, leaving the men wondering if that would be the last time they saw Max.

_Their_ Max.

"Im gonna find that bitch, and when I do...I'll kill her." Mike said through building tears.

"Mike. Stop. This is what she wants, we can't give it to her. I don't care what you do, but you can't think of that as Max. Just another girl we have to save from a killer."

"Do you even hear yourself? A killer? And she's NOT just _another_ girl." Mike retorted.

"You think I don't know that? You're not the only one with feelings around here!" Ryan shouted back.

"Yeah, but I'd like to trade those in right about now." Mike said quietly as he fell exhausted into the closet chair.

"Why don't you go take a small nap, I can wake you up if I find anything." Ryan said, slightly breathless.

Mike was about to resist, but pure exhaustion won over. He couldn't be of any help to Max if he was sleep deprived and not thinking straight. A small nap was really in Max's best interest.

Mike had convinced himself and slowly stood up with a small nod.

"I'll let you know if I find anything." Ryan promised again.

For at least another hour, Mike was passed out on Ryan's couch. Even a small dribble of drool leaked from the mans coffee abused mouth. Ryan had found himself on a lead. There was a chance that Ryan had just found another one of Lily's properties. If it was really her property, then the chances that Mad were there sky rocketed. They had checked all her other properties and were now going through possible locations that Lily had a connection to, even if it was tiny. But now, now Ryan might have caught a break of the century.

Several minutes longer, hot on the Lily Grey trail, Ryan had finally found what he was looking for. In records, in words, it was one of Lily's hidden properties.

"Yes." Ryan mumbled, slowly rising from his seat at the computer. "Yes." Ryan said again louder as he ran from his room to wake up Mike.

"Mike, Mike. Get up." Ryan said with evident urgency. He shook his partner until finally he deliriously awoke from his deep, and very needed, sleep.

"What?" Mike replied sitting up, trying to wipe the tired from his bloodshot eyes.

"I've got it, I think I've got it." Ryan said, he left Mikes side and grabbed both their jackets along with his keys. Mike didn't need any other explanation, he jumped from his spot on the couch and quickly threw his jeans back on.

"Lets go." Ryan said with the door wide open.

* * *

**Thanks for reads and reviews! I LOVE THEM! :***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Moments later, Ryan and Mike were speeding down the road. Ryan was driving and Mike had whipped out his phone to call for back up. If Max really was there, they were gonna make sure she came out alive, and Lily came out in a body bag. It's about damn time the wretched woman paid for all the pain she caused.

"Yes, that's the address. Send all the personnel you can, we are already on route." Mike said into the phone while gripping the side handle as Ryan reached dangerous levels of speed.

"Sir, this is an FBI investigation and while you're on personal leave and Mr. Hardy is no longer an agent, we're gonna have to ask you stand down." The agent on the other end replied.

Mike turned towards Ryan with a sense of audacity on his face, with the phone still pushed against his ear, "when are people gonna realize they can't tell me what the hell to do?" Mike spoke to Ryan, but it was for the agent on the other end. Ryan smirked as Mike hung up the phone with out another word.

"Come on Max. Hang in there." Mike mumbled.

* * *

Max awoke from another restless sleep, she couldn't remember when she had fallen into the sleep, regardless she was at least grateful for the semi comforting rest. She tried to sit up, but her hands were once again bound at the head of the bed, and as she looked down, her ankles were bound to the feet of the bed, forcing her into a straight position on her back.

She couldn't help a huff of annoyance. This was one of her most vulnerable situations, not to mention they must have come in here while she was asleep and moved her into this position. The thought elicited a shake from Max, just the thought of any hands on her was unsettling. Especially when she wasn't conscious.

She bit her lip as she came to reality with her burn. The ugly thing was still stinging, biting her nerves, and sending Max into fits of hysteria. She knew it wouldn't take too much more time before it became infected, and when that happened she would be in even more pain.

Max looked down at her body again. Her exposed body. Her button up shirt still hung loosely around her shoulders, but kept her chest and torso wide open to the sickening air. Her stomach moved up and down rhythmically, reminding her of the beating heart just thumping away in her chest. It was fighting, so she should too.

Max began wringing her hands through the ropes, she could feel more and more skin rubbing off with each tug, but she only thought of what was awaiting after her freedom. So she tugged and pulled, until her wrists were bleeding and raw. A few tears had built in her eyes, and she allowed them to fall as the hopelessness set in. She but her lip again, trying not to cry out, but eventually her lip broke loose and Max cried out in frustration. It started as just a little squeal of anger, but it soon turned to hysteria as Max began screaming and twisting at the top of her lungs. No longer would she allow herself to just sit here and be a prisoner.

She continued to scream, the more she screamed, the louder it became, and the louder it became, the more she screamed. Her anger and turmoil rising more and more. For several moments this went on, Max realized that her captors must be gone then, or just ignoring her tantrum. As this thought crossed her mind, she heard a familiar sound of ripping. She looked up and saw that she had made a tear in her binds. If she just wriggled a little bit longer...

_RIP_.

"YES!" Max screamed.

She ripped her wrists from the binds and immediately brought them together, tenderly rubbing the sore exterior. It didn't last long as she knew her escape would be short lived if she just sat their and whined about her brutalized wrists. So she leaned to her ankles and quickly undid the ropes.

This was it, she was finally free!

Max crept of the dirty bed and went to her door. As she pulled on the handle, she was almost surprised to find it locked, as if they knew she would escape, or at least try to. Immediately Max spun around looking for anything to help her get out of the room. She saw a chair in the corner of the room, she could use this to break the wood of the door and finally be free of their undeserved wrath.

Max grabbed the chair with aching limbs, and then almost dropped it again as she realized just how weak and malnourished she was. Truth be told, she had never even got home from the hospital.

_How pathetic. _Max scoffed.

She pulled the chair above her head and then threw it at the door with all the strength she could. The chair barely budged the wooden door, so Max picked up the chair and threw it again.

Again.

And again.

Until finally she had broken through the wood.

Max kicked through the hole until the door crumbled down and Max could run through. As she escaped her confines, the inner geek part of her wanted to throw her hands into the air with a fist punch, and scream at the top of her lungs-

"Suck that Lily!"

But she didn't, she kept the cool, calm, still breathing side of her on the exterior and began running through the house, searching for an exit. She kept being met with dead ends, the property was very large, and many rooms were present.

Max wasn't even sure where she was on the property. There must be a front door, so clearly she needed to get to the front, but where was she? At the back? On the side? In a nearby underground mansion that they also have for absolutely no reason?

Max just kept taking new turns. One of them was bound to lead her out of this hell hole.

* * *

Finally the two men arrived and jumped out of the car, grabbing their side arms at the same time. Hopefully back up would get there soon, but there was no way in hell they were waiting for that.

Max could be in there, and she could be seriously injured.

Mike followed Ryan up the steps and kicked the door open, clearing the empty space as they moved along.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm really mean for leaving it there...but I have no excuse. so just review for a fast update! **

**Thanks lovelies! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Max was still winding through the interior of the beautiful mansion. On a different occasion she would have admired just how large and beautiful it was. The craftsmanship was so unique, and inviting.

Max crept behind corners, constantly checking her back. While she hoped she was alone, she couldn't be sure and the last thing she needed was to be recaptured.

As she passed through another hall Max was sure she had been there before. She must be traveling in circles. That would never get her anywhere. Max followed the wall until she came to an intersection, she chose a way that looked like it was just back tracking and followed that wall.

Small mumbles could be heard from the hall. The further she walked the louder they became until she could define that they were voices. She peeked her head around the corner and saw Lily and Mark stationed at a table. Laughing and giggling as if they didn't have a care in the world.

Max turned to retreat, trying not to breathe, but she was met with a hand over her mouth and the deathly eyes of Luke.

"Glad to see you're up Princess."

* * *

"I think I hear talking." Mike whispered.

Ryan nodded and quitely crept through the halls until they could hear the talking more clearly. Ryan stopped, he could now tell that it was Lily Grey and her two sons voices. He turned back to Mike with a determined look.

They had been right about their hunch.

Ryan peeked his head around the corner. Lily was sitting at the table, probably drinking a mornings cup of coffee, while Mark and Luke held Max down to one of the kitchen chairs. She was bruised, clearly beaten, and not looking too good.

She needed a hospital. She never was even cleared from the first visit. Can't a girl catch a break?

Ryan motioned for Mike to take a look. His eyes filled with evident anger at the situation.

"Come on, let's go." Mike whispered, he started forward but Ryan stopped him.

"We could get Max killed if we just troop in there." Ryan whispered back. Who would have thought he'd be the one thinking clearly in this unimaginable situation.

Mike stood there for a moment, processing his options, until finally he nodded and took a step back. He released his white knuckled grip on his fire arm and looked at Ryan, hoping he had a mistake proof plan.

"Im going to go see if there is another entry way to this room, you wait here and watch for my signal."

Mike nodded and held his firearm steadily.

* * *

Max had bit Luke's hand as he tried holding her down, which only earned her momentary satisfaction, and a slap in the face, followed by duct tape tightly over her mouth.

But it was worth it.

Max did her best to make it as hard as possible for them to keep her down, while continuously giving them a death glare. It had little to no effect, and once again Max was feeling helpless.

She wasn't sure what Lily was planning, but something sure felt off. It was like they planned for her to escape, only to catch her again. But why would they do that? Max couldn't think of anything they could possibly be planning that didn't have to do with killing her somehow.

If she didn't have duct tape over her mouth, she would have asked. So Max kept silent, until the silence was too unnerving and Max began to make noise beneath the duct tape hoping they would remove it.

Her wish was granted and Luke roughly ripped the duct tape off her mouth. Max's hand went straight to the hurt area.

"What do you want?" Luke was clearly annoyed.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing, now shut your pretty little mouth." Luke made a motion to put it back over her mouth but Max moved away and then wrapped her leg around kicking him in the knee cap. Max stood up and sent a punch right at Marks jaw. She turned around to attack Luke again, but he was standing and ready for her. He wrapped his hand around her neck and pushed her all the way to the wall behind them. He lifted her up, as he whipped out a pocket knife and held it against her neck.

Max begged for air through Luke's unforgiving hand, after a moment of pure terror, Luke put her back on the ground and released his hold on her neck, now allowing the knife to hold his threat.

Max began coughing incessantly, as the foreign air fought down her raw throat. She wasn't given long to recover, and Luke pushed her head up back against the wall. He held his knife dangerously close to Max's neck, and she stuck up against the wall as flat as she could. Trying to stay as far away from the blade as possible.

Before Luke could even made his threat, two familiar people entered the room. Ryan's voice was strong and unmoving.

"Let her go Luke."

Luke whipped around, so he was against the wall and Max was now firmly pressed to the front of his body. Max was now acting as a human shield, and Luke's arm still held the knife at her neck.

"I think I've got the upper hand here." Luke said sadistically.

"We're not going to negotiate with you." Mike retorted. "I'll shoot your mom clear through the head right now." Mike whipped his firearm to face Lily sitting at the table. She put her mug on the table and put her hands up in a non threatening pose.

"Do it. I dare you." Lily said with a wink.

"Mike." Max croaked.

Mike heard Max but decided to ignore her. Here he was with his fathers murderer. Why wasn't she dead already? He knew one thing, the only way she was leaving this house, was in a body bag. He'd make sure of it.

"I will." Mike said, trying to give off the confidence he was secretly lacking.

"Mike, you can't. You're a good man."

"My dad was a good man!"

"That he was." Lily added with a sadistic grin.

"Shut up!" Mike cried and swept the butt of his gun to hit Lily in the temple. Taking her off her chair and onto the ground.

"Mother!" Mark cried and tried to run to his mothers side, but Mike brought his gun up and shot Mark in the gut without a second thought.

"Mike!" Max cried.

He looked up at Max with broken eyes, and then turned back to Lily Grey. She was still helplessly lying on the floor beneath him. He brought his gun back down to her head.

"Last chance." He muttered to Luke.

"Mother?" He questioned hesitantly.

Lily sat up, and moved to her knees. She ignored her sons call and looked up at Mike. Her hands found a non threatening pose again and she even smiled.

"Shoot me Mike. Come on, just do it."

Mike briefly looked at Ryan and hesitated.

"Don't Ryan, put the gun down." Ryan managed to say right before Mikes gun went off again.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews! They mean so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Max saw the infested monster through Mike's eyes. She saw a man broken man, suffering from grief. She saw a man she was hopelessly in love with. A man she could never admit those feelings too. She saw the unwritten pain, invading his body and crushing him from the inside out.

Max finally heard the gunshot go off and another body fall to the floor. Her mouth fell open, agape and in shock. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor on her knees. She watched as Mike's shaking hand dropped the smoking gun and looked back at Max with tears in his bright eyes.

Luke dropped his hold on Max and began screaming as he saw the lifeless form of his mother fall dead on his own kitchen floor. He ran to the deceased body with some irrational goal to save the woman that was once his mother.

His screams seemed to be silent cries as Ryan fell to the floor at Max's side, holding her in his arms and off the floor. She clutched his forearm while continuing to stare at Mike, everything was in slow motion and she tried not to look at the blood pooling around Lily Grey's brutalized head.

Her mouth had yet to close, her heart ached for Mike, and an overwhelming dizziness seemed to take over her foggy head, beckoning her to fall into the temptation of darkness.

"I can't." Max whispered through the chaos. She let her body go completely weak in Ryan's strong arms. She allowed her head to fall back and her eyes slowly drift closed. Her muscles burned, and her throat constricted. Every injury she'd ever had came back in full force, reminding her of each collision, crash and fall. Every pristine moment of pain and ache.

"MAX!" Ryan cried as he saw Max give up right there in his arms.

Mike seemed to drop out of his trance when he heard Max's dire name. He turned to slowly walk toward the raven haired beauty. But a side punch to his eye, stopped the travel. He retreated, trying not to fall on the floor. His hand immediately jumped to the new wound and he looked back at a fiery Luke. Just past Luke laid his dead mother, and next to that his passed out, or nearly dead, brother lay bleeding out. Mike nearly grinned before he dodged Luke's next hit and sent one straight into his gut. His leg whipped out and made contact with Luke's kneecap creating an audible crack and deafening cry from Luke's agape mouth.

"Is this going to go like last time?" Mike whispered in Luke's ear, as the man clutched the searing pain from his knee. Biting his lip through immense tears and pain. Mike didn't hesitate and sent another punch right for Luke's nose. This sent the young man right over the edge and passed out, right next to the rest of his ail winded family.

Mike looked over the mess he had made. He had done that. To _all_ of them. His heart almost hurt, he almost asked what happened, and he _almost_ regretted it. But as he turned back to see Ryan running out of the mansion, Max scooped in his arms, hanging loosely, he remembered why. He ran out following Ryan, his heart breaking as he saw Max's arms hanging down; bouncing with every step, lifeless and unaware of the pain it caused Mikes breaking heart.

Ryan was quick to get Max in the backseat followed by Mike and soon enough Ryan was driving down the dirt road at dangerous speeds.

* * *

Ryan and Mike waited anxiously in the waiting room. Yet again. So much had changed in just the last week. Ryan was reminded of the heart he so desperately fought to forget he had. Mike was forced to fight his own feelings, regretting ever putting Max in the possible position to get hurt, and desperately wanting to hold her in his arms, even though he knew he couldn't. And Ryan would never approve after what he just did. In _front_ of Max. His heart ached with the thought and his head fell into his hands.

How did they ever get into the position?

Twice.

It wasn't long until a doctor came out and took them back to see Max. It was a restless relief, allowing the two guilty men a break from their tireless brains.

"How is she?" Mike asked the repeated line.

"She'll be fine. Physically she will heal in no more than a month. It's mentally...that I'm more concerned. We've had a bit of trouble getting through. This girl has seen some things she doesn't want to remember." The doctor said honestly.

"How can we help?" Ryan asked, trying not to let his voice break with emotion.

"I'm not sure at this point. Just talk to her, remind her of...simpler times." The doctor said, not bothering to apologize for the clicheness of the advice.

Mike and Ryan slowly entered the room, fearing what they would see on the other side. Fear for it being somebody else and not the Max the know and love.

Max laid in the bed unmoving. She stared straight ahead, not even acknowledging Mike or Ryan.

"Max?" Ryan croaked, finally allowing his voice to crack with emotion. Emotion he had been burying for so long.

Max briefly broke her stare and looked at her uncle before returning her stare.

"God." Mike muttered and looked down at the floor. He scuffed his boot on the linoleum tile. Fresh tears scaled his face as he looked up directly into the eyes of Max. But they seemed to look right through him. Like he wasn't even there.

"I'm sorry." Mike whispered, not breaking the one sided eye contact with Max. "This is my fault."

"Mike." Ryan said, slightly shaking his head.

"No it is." Mike replied looking at Ryan with a hard stare.

"I'm sorry." Mike repeated only louder, making sure Max heard. "I'm sorry for..._all_ of this. For letting you down." The tears trailed down his face and puddled at the floor, but he didn't even care. "For ever letting you out of my sight. You...are just - amazing. Your smile makes _me_ smile. When you laugh my heart melts, and all I can think about is how your lips would feel against mine." Mike paused and Max finally made real eye contact, allowing her blue eyes to meet his indefinitely.

"And I can't lose you." Mike finally said before walking over to Max and grabbing the back of her neck. He pushed her lifeless lips against his, he had enough passion for both of them. He kissed her until finally he felt a little push back. A little life to those porcelain lips, and soon they were both kissing each other, craving each others foreign bodies. Max pulled away and looked at him.

"Mike?"

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
